Talk:John Abell
We have him as a general, so he doesn't have to be listed as a soldier. It's arbitrary, I admit. TR 22:03, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Whatever. Turtle Fan 22:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) It was for Expendable's benefit. TR 22:21, 23 April 2007 (UTC) At the end of the TL-191 series, Abell was a 2 star general and had spent all his time on the General Staff, but I don't think he was the Commanding General. ML4E 22:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't. HT only ever named the CS CoGS. TR 22:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :He wasn't? Huh. It would have killed HT either to call Abell CGS or have him mention "CGS Johnson wanted me to mention. . . . " in one of his appearances? Maybe in the scene where HT suddenly had him talking like Dilbert's boss? Oh well. :We've got four CS commanding generals/chiefs of staff from TL-191. We can't do an OTL/ATL split because the only OTL one was Lee. And he hadn't been officially given the job until after the PODs of all three ACW stories. We'd have to do them all mixed together. Any others? We've got two Soviet top soldiers, Trotsky and Zhukov. We've got von Moltke the Elder. We've got Goering, of the Luftwaffe. Maybe we could take all of them and throw in LeMay and have Miscellaneous Commanding Generals. Also, fictional marshals like Rathar. Turtle Fan 04:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Running through the Generals category now, and Miscellaneous Commanding Generals would consist of Atvar, Bart (Detinan), Chiang Kai-Shek, Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Walter Dornberger (Worldwar), Nathan Bedford Forrest III, Hermann Göring, Hisstan, Miklos Horthy, Thomas Jackson, Kermit, Kirel, Robert E. Lee, Curtis LeMay, Lorenzo (Atlantis), Mao Tse-Tung, Helmuth von Moltke, Napoleon I of France, Cyril Northcote, Alessanrdo Farne, Duke of Parma (I think), Pssufalu, Victor Radcliff, Rathar, Yokim Sarns, Alfred von Schlieffen, Joseph Stalin, Leon Trotsky, Willard, and Georgy Zhukov. That includes Germans and Confederates, who might just manage to stand on their own, but barely. Also I only included heads of state and government if they had specifically given themselves separate titles as ranking military officer. Turtle Fan 04:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Edward Rydz-Smigly as well. Turtle Fan 20:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think you hit the big ones. If we broaden out further, Karl Dönitz, for the navy, and as I said elsewhere, George Dewey. TR 15:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. What shall we call it? Turtle Fan 20:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Supreme Military Commanders? It's a vague title, but that's what jumps out at me when I look at the list, for some reason. TR 21:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll take it. I was thinking Commanding Officers, but even a second lieutenant or an ensign can be someone's CO. Senior Soldiers isn't quite right. For instance, after GWI Custer was the US Army's senior soldier, but he wasn't the overall commander. And Chief of Staff applies to only a few of them. :::My fear is that Supreme Military Commanders would be understood to mean political offices: POTUS as Commander-in-Chief of the US Armed Forces, the King as commander-in-chief of the UK's, the Governor-General as head of Canada's. But we can clarify in the description. I'm going to hyperlink all the above and get started. Then I'll make Commanding Generals of the United States Army a subcat, or a pair of subcats. I think I'll make the new category a subcat of both Generals and Admirals. Turtle Fan 22:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC)